


Rumors

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: There were rumors about the court enchanter.





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Rumores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843770) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #052 - room.

There were rumors about the court enchantress, the mage who was so obviously unlike any other mage. Apostate, some of the rumors said, as if that word carried any meaning now that the circles were gone. Others claimed that she had undue influence of the empress, either by using magic or perhaps just her charms. The noble’s favorite topic to gossip were the rumors that spread faster, the ones about what happened in the empress’ bedroom, suspicions that the empress had replaced her elven lover with the only thing worse, an unruly mage. Who was to say what was true?


End file.
